Left Behind
by BelieveInHeroes
Summary: The story of Fred Weasley through his brothers words. It isnt easy to lose someone. It is even worse when they are honestly your other half. George Weasley can't forget his twin so he writes his brothers story so his death was not in vain.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

It was summer. The summer before Fred and I went to Hogwarts. Mom and Percy had gone out to Diagon Alley because one of the new text books they had bought for him wasn't right. Dad was at work like always. While Ron and Ginny did there own thing.

Fred Weasley leaned up against the burrow and looked up at the calm August sky.

"You excited to finally go to Hogwarts,Georgie?" Fred asked looking over at me with a coy smile pasted on his lips. I nodded.

"Course, are you?" I replied giving him a identical smile in return, after all we were twins and when you look as similar as we did I could use him as a mirror.

"Agreed, although I'm going to miss the free time we had,"Fred explained.

"Well hey,"I nudged him lightly."We've still got a few weeks before classes start so let's make the best of it,"I offered.

"Brilliant idea as usual,"he beamed at me. "But then again you are brilliant seeing as we're twins!" We both laughed at that. Fred's laugh was the sort of sound that could make me smile when I felt down. We weren't just siblings, he was my best friend and the closest person to me.

You know that feeling in your sides when you laugh so much? Well I'd grown used to it seeing as Fred was by my side most all the time, we truly were inseparable. Over time I came to realize that the pain in my sides wasn't a bad thing, it was great.

Our laughter died down until the only thing you could hear was the warm August air rustling the leafs on the trees and the chirping of the birds. And we just sat there listening to one another breathe in and out, in and out. I thought to myself.

"If the day comes where I don't hear that steady in and out pattern of his breathe I might die too."

As if the world was almost teasing me, Fred breathed in deep and held the air in his lungs. My heart stopped and I froze. He then exhaled and looked over at me.

"Are you okay George,"Fred raised an eyebrow.

"Never been better,"I replied.

"Okay good. So I have an idea for a great prank on Ron! Why don't we turn Ron's Teddy bear into a spider, he'll totally freak,"he explained and I listened.

In and out, in and out...


	2. Beginnings

1. Beginnings

The pen shook in my hand, I just couldn't do this, it was so hard. Mom had said maybe it would help me if I wrote a letter to Fred or found some way to honor his life. I had wrote a letter but soon got fed up because I knew he wouldn't ever see,so I threw it out.

The idea hit me while I was pacing back and forth in my room one night. It was late but I was fully accepting the fact that I wasn't going to get much sleep or any to be realistic. I remembered that after the war, the daily prophet had a special article that was based around one person who had died in the battle and told their life story. I couldn't bring myself to read the one about Fred. How could they write these words and have these thoughts on his life when the only time they realized he had once lived was after he died for them.

I sat down on my bed, my head in my hands. I wasn't going to lie, I wasn't doing well at all. It hurt to look in the mirror because it was like looking at him.

After some time of just sitting there, my mind trailed back to the articles about the lost lives from the battle. No one knew Fred like I did and so no one could tell his story better! If I wrote a book about his life maybe it would both help me and keep his story and memory alive! I jumped up from my bed and ran down to my desk that was covered with files concerning sales and ordering things. Pushing all the unimportant things away, I grabbed my quill and parchment and began the story on the day we left for Hogwarts.

Kings cross station had just disappeared into an endless sky and railroad tracks. Fred and George Weasley had there faces pressed up against their window. In only a few hours the boys would be eating in the great hall that they had heard so much about from their three older brothers.

They already knew they'd be in Gryffindor house. All Weasley's were. And if they weren't they were sure to get disowned, or so their mother had warned. But she had then quickly added that there was nothing wrong with Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff but if the two boys were placed in Slytherin they'd never see daylight she truly worried that they'd end up there? Sure they were sly and pulled pranks when ever they could but there hearts were in the right place.

Hours passed. People dropped by, people left. But the two twins stayed strong. They talked about the things they'd do and the pranks they'd pull, they even dreamed about playing on the school Quidditch teams. Quidditch was another passion of the twins, they'd been playing since they could ride a broom. Both boys loved the idea of becoming beaters for it was a position were the two of them had to work together which they were great at and they got to hit nasty balls called bludgers which were nothing but a big threat to the other team mates.

Soon enough the sky had faded to a dark blue and bright stars shone against the dark canvas sky. George had felt that only seconds ago they had left. No matter where they were, when the twins were together time went by so fast.

"Look!"Fred gasped and pointed out the window. "There it is."

George quickly joined his brother and followed his gaze to just over the tops of trees. He could just make out the top of the castle towers. It was amazing even though most of the building was hidden. George's mouth fell open.

"I think this is going to be a great year,"Fred smiled at his brother.

"I was thinking that," George smiled back still looking out the window.

Soon the view of the castle was gone and for awhile you couldn't see anything out the window because of the thickness of the trees and the dark sky. Seeing as there was nothing to look at, the boys leaned back in their seats.

"You know there are ghosts at Hogwarts,"Fred informed his brother.

"Course I know that, I mean Nearly-Headless Nick is going to be the ghost of our house,"George added.

"Percy was complaining about a poltergeist named peeves. He said we were just like him. I think this peeves is a friend we should make," Fred smirked.

"Great minds think alike, brother,"George snickered. "Poor Percy won't know what hit him!"

George sat up on the stool in the great hall. The sorting hat was hovering close to his bright ginger head. Fred had already been sorted into Gryffindor. George heart beat quickened. What if he was placed in a different house then Fred! What if Fred found new friends and ignored him! What if he ended up in Slytherin... He shivered at the thought.

The hat was placed on his head and it covered his eyes half way.

"Two Weasley's this year I see," a voice rang in his head. "You two are joined at the hip, such a strong bond. What if I were to break that bond?" the hat said cooly. Georges heart sank, did this mean he wasn't in Gryffindor?

"Well I know just what to do with you...Gryffindor!"it yelled out to the whole hall. George grinned ear to ear and dashed off to join his brother who looked just as realized as George felt.

The boys sat in the common room together both not feeling like doing much of anything at all. They had eat more than they ever had or ever thought they would. The warm yellow flames danced joyfully in the fire place. The boys fell silent as though the fire had taken every word from there mouth. George looked over at his brother. He glanced down at his chest for a short second. In and out, in and out.


	3. BreakfastFall

/Fall

School had started over three weeks ago and the twins were already up to their necks in potion assignments. Professor Snape hated all Gryffindors, but he seemed to hate the twins with an even stronger burning passion. They say your first impression on someone is a lasting one, however that didn't keep the twins from dying Snape's hair yellow while he was teaching a 4th year class. The twins had received detention for a month and a letter would be written home to their parents.

It was a Friday morning, classes where starting in an hour or so. Instead of getting ready, the twins were down eating in the great hall with there new friend Lee Jordan. Class was ending early that day so the three boys were deep in conversation about how they would be spending there afternoon. Fred suggested they go down to the black lake and plot new pranks, George agreed with his brother seeing as the only place they got much planning done was out by the lake. Lee had declined the idea and said he had to study or something.

Classes went by slowly as they always did. Fred sat with his head on his desk in History of Magic class. George was unsure whether is brother was awake or not but felt no need to know. With a silent sigh George places his chin in his hands and stared at the clock. Time ticked on slowly.

After what seemed like years class finally ended. George and Fred bolted out the door and down to the black lake as quick as possible. Fred shoved George lightly as they raced one and another. George laughed and ran to check up with his brother.

When the two boys finally reached the Black Lake they fell over, leaning against another for support as they caught their breath.

"I beat you this time,"George eventually managed to say. His brother rolled his eyes.

"As if,"Fred snickered.

"Oi, but I did,"George frowned. Fred looked at his brother with a funny smile pasted on his lips.'"What,"George raised an eyebrow and looked back curiously.

"Oh nothing, you're just fun to bug is all,"Fred explained.

"Is that so?"George asked, Fred nodded. "Well you've alway been the ticklish one,"he cackled and pounced onto Fred and began tickling him. Fred shouted and protested trying to hold back the laughs but with no luck. When George felt satisfied he stopped tickling his brother. He then got off of him and flopped down onto the grass, starring lazily into the sky. Fred lay beside him, catching his breath.

"That wasn't fair George," he whined.

"Course it was fair!" George answered. "Why would it not be?"

"Piss off,"Fred mumbled and his brother frowned.

"You aren't really mad at me right?" he rolled over to face his twin.

"Course not Georgie,"Fred smirked proudly. "I couldn't ever be mad at you for long,"he added.

"Good,"George answered with a smile. "I could never stay mad at you for very long at all as well."


End file.
